I Wish You
by raquelvalente91
Summary: I suck at summaries. Just read it people... Jane's POV. COMPLETE!
1. I

**AN: **_Hey guys...again. So, to redeem myself from the last angsty fic, I've tried to make a new one =D Hopefully this will be happier and sexy... Rated T for a reason, everybody. By the way, I can't wait for the next episode. Come on... Jane + Lisbon + Closed thingy that goes across the border MUST = something VERY good!!!! Anyways, hope you all like this story and read it, review it, delete it, whatever...xD Just kidding, I swearz! By the way, all the mistakes and bad grammar and spelling are my works of art.  
_**Disclaimer: No coments!  
Writen for: **_Jello-Forever April Chalenge  
_**Prompt: **_Wishes  
_**Rated: **_T (and not going up)  
_**PS: **_I want to thank you all for making me part of this huge family in FFN and in Jello-Forever. =DD_

* * *

You have stopped running from the truth.  
You can no longer deny what you feel…

She has the power to keep you on your toes, under her control, completely at her mercy and you enjoy it.  
Perhaps because she's the only one you trust 100%, or maybe because she saved you from the dark world you lived on.

You remember the day after you caught Red John.  
It took four SWAT agents, Cho and Rigsby to keep you from beating the serial killer to death, but you stop fighting as soon as you felt her hand on your arm.

She's your angel on Earth, protecting and comforting you.  
Your selfless pixie woman with a heart of gold, marred by the scars that tell how hard her life was and can be…

But she's always by your side and sometimes you can't help the desire that runs through your veins and takes over your entire being when you have her naked in your arms, and you feel powerless to the soft touches, passionate kisses and the sweet torture of feeling her hands and lips in your body.  
Everytime she walks in a room you are rendered breathless, remembering what's under that _no-nonsense kind of boss_ mask of hers…

She's beautiful, smart, strong…  
You can breathe again every single time you're near her…

When she's away, you can't wait to be with her, can't stop thinking about her, and can't stop the images and the dreams of her precious body doing sinful things with your own from flooding your mind, awakening senses in your body…

When she lies in your bed, her body intertwined with yours, you can see a future with her, and when you think about sleeping with her like this until your last breath, you straddle her, waking her with soft kisses, nips and the touch of your fingers…

When she breathes your name in that husky voice that drives you over the edge, you realise that you love her.


	2. Wish You

**AN: **_So, this is the final chapter. Sorry for the delay by the way and thank you for all the amazing and kind reviews. You guys rock.  
_**Disclaimer: **_Tonight would be a good night if I owned this._

* * *

The sounds of footsteps wake you on a Saturday morning.

You rub your sleepy eyes and you try to suppress a yawn while rising from your couch.  
The familiar scent of cinnamon lings in the air and you roll your tired eyes.

Only Teresa Lisbon would come to the office on the weekends.  
She let her office door opened and you enter the cubicle, reclining against the door, smiling.

You can't see her face because her back is facing you, but you won't complain. Every part of her body facing you is perfect.

She's humming a tune you soon recognise as yours and your smile turns into a huge grin. You can tell that she's happy and because of that you wish to see her like this more often.

The weight of the world is no longer resting on her shoulders during the weekends and it's really nice to see _her_, the woman behind the badge, behind the gun and behind the law, having fun being herself.

You day dream about her and when that happens, your mood usually changes, your heart sings everytime she smiles and your body reacts to her touch…  
When she touches you, all you want to do is kiss the lights out of her, pin her to a wall and…

"_JANE!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Your eyes observe her and you smirk. You just scared…

"…_the hell out of me!!! What are you doing here?"_

While trying to find the right words to say, your gaze falls on her lips and your mind goes blank. You don't know how but in the next second your lips are only inches apart from hers.

Her breath catches in her throat and her eyes, the most powerful shade of green, turn almost black with desire. Your arms circle her waist and you make the first move…  
Letting your lips linger softly on hers, you relinquish in the comfort (maybe love) she provides you.

All the times you've kissed her and you've never felt anything like this before…

Passion…

Lust…

Wildness…

Desire…

Love…

Wait a minute… Love?

Parting, you notice her legs wobbling and you hold her, like she always did to you.

Love? You love her, but you won't say it aloud…yet.

You must see the spark in her green eyes when you tell her… You must know if she feels the same…

For a man whose life was based on taking dangerous chances, for a man who's not afraid to be beaten or killed by someone, now you are scared, terrified…

"_Patrick"_

Husky voice driving you crazy…

"_Patrick, what do you want with all this?"_

It's time… No armour to hide… Heart racing wildly, blood pumping through your veins…

"_It's not what I want, it's what I wish for"_

"_What do you wish for, then?"_

"_Teresa, I wish you. Only you"_

"_Wh… I… but…"_

You don't allow her to form a coherent sentence. You kiss her again, leaving her breathless and flushed, with her arms around your neck.

You're her anchor, her protector, her bless and her curse and you know it. You have the power to drive her mad, to make her happy, to torment and annoy her or to make her scream your name…

"_I wish you too Patrick. I wish you too"_


End file.
